


The Mom Friend

by Biket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biket/pseuds/Biket
Summary: It is known, Suga is the mom of the team, always so caring and kind to the Karasuno's team while Daichi would be the dad. Even his own team jokes about it, telling him he's more protective than their own mothers. But what about Suga the high schooler? What about Suga being his own person? What about his true personality? Did everyone forget about it?
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	The Mom Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is my first time writing either of them but this topic was living rent-free in my mind for a while now sooo I tried and I hope I did them justice!

He knew something was wrong when Suga turned down the team for extra practice.

He would usually be delighted at the offer, eager to prove himself, again and again, to remind their kouhais not to underestimate him. Sure he wasn't their main setter anymore but he was still an important, if not primordial, part of the team and he wouldn't let them forget it. He was proud like that. So seeing him turn down extra practice, especially since he was asked to set by and for the first years was surprising, to say the least. When he didn't text Daichi to ask if they could walk home together as they usually did, that's when he saw red. His vice-captain and best friend seemed to be far from okay and it was worrying him to no end.

Daichi found him in a park. The same park they always went to when they needed to get their mind off of certain things. They both were too big to fit in the kids’ slide or in the little forts but the swings always fitted. That’s were Suga was, sitting on a swing, slowly going back and forth, his eyes staring into nothing. The sight made Daichi want to rush beside him and take him in his arms to wash all his worries away. Instead, he walked and stood in front of him awkwardly. Suga’s head perked up when he realized he wasn’t alone anymore and he gestured towards the second swing for Daichi to sit down beside him. Once he did, Suga tangled their legs together like they usually did when one of them wanted to talk and physically feel they weren’t alone in whatever this was. Another sign of Suga’s distress.

“Is something wrong?” Daichi asked carefully before mentally cursing himself. Of course something was wrong, what was he, an idiot? Yes, he was.

Beside him, Suga snickered but didn't say anything. They remained silent for quite a long time or maybe that just Daichi's perception since he was so tensed and nervous. He didn't like a quiet Suga. Well, he liked him all the same but he knew it was no good when his friend was quiet since it wasn't like him to be like that. He busied himself by absentmindedly ùmaking them swing a bit, not willing to force Suga to talk if he didn't want to. But eventually, after what seemed to be an eternity, he heard a few strings of words that made his heart clench painfully in his chest.

“Am I really just the mom friend?”

Daichi frowned and turned to see Suga's unreadable expression. What was he thinking? 

“What?” he said very eloquently. 

“The mom friend, or the mom of the team. Hinata brought it up again during practice and, I don't know. It pissed me off a bit,” the setter admitted with a new bitterness in his voice.

Daichi hummed thoughtfully, finally understanding what Suga meant. It was true his best friend tended to behave motherly like but he didn’t think about it that much. It was just another trait that made Daichi like him and his personality wasn’t solely based on that. So why was this bothering him? Couldn’t he see he was so much more than that?

“I mean... Sometimes you kind of act like a mother would I guess? Well, not a mother specifically because everyone can look out after the ones they care about. And that just means you're caring and that's something I really like about you.”

For now, Daichi decided to ignore the new warmth he felt in his ears, focusing on Suga’s face instead. His face was expressing nothing but worry and slight annoyance, an odd mix. The captain almost wanted to touch his face and make him stop the frowning. Almost. Instead, he scooted closer to Suga in an attempt to show him he was there, he was listening and he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Sometimes I feel like it's all there is to my personality. That's what they make it sound like anyway,” the vice-captain whispered after a while. 

“What? No!”

The consternation on Daichi’s face almost made Suga laugh. But it didn’t when it usually would have and that made him worry even more. He wanted to take him in his arms and hug him and tell him he was better than that, better than this thing they all reduced him to. And so he did, but with much more passion than he intended to. 

“You’re so much more than this mom friend thing, how can’t you see that?!” He’s angry now. Angry at Suga for not seeing how amazing he truly is, angry at himself for not being able to properly communicate what he means but mostly angry at everyone else for making Suga think he, an absolute angel and devil at the same damn time, was so bland. Because he was very, very, far from being just that. 

“You’re kind and caring, sure, that’s one thing but so what? You’re also the biggest little shit I’ve ever known, you steal every bit of my lunch you can take, and then you complain it’s not spicy enough!” 

For the record, he meant that as a compliment, he secretly loved when Suga did that.

“You’re one hell of a volleyball player, you’re as hard-working as Kageyama himself! You never gave up on your position and yet you were mature enough to make a decision by yourself when even Coach was struggling! And still, you work on your skills to get better and better with every day passing, I almost have to text you every night to make sure you ate and relaxed enough!”

“Uh, Daichi, I-” Suga tried to interject.

“No, I’m not letting you interrupt me, you need to hear this since you apparently can’t see it. You’re also one of the smartest people I know, you always know when something’s wrong whether it’s with me or with our teammates and I don’t think anyone could see it as often as you do, really I don’t know what we would do without you.”

Had Suga really no idea how much Daichi relied on him? Honestly, if Suga wasn’t there, the captain wasn’t all sure if he would be able to deal with the team’s antics. It was nice to feel like he could trust someone entirely like that, nice to think he wasn’t alone in this and that if he got tired, he could always count on Suga to help him relax just by listening to him talk about his day or something funny that happened when they weren’t together. 

Suga was the fresh air of Daichi’s life, his own ray of sunshine. 

“And despite what they all say about you, I feel like no one truly knows how incredibly mean you can be,” he added with a smirk. 

“Hey, I’m not mean!”

“Yes, you are! Remember that time when you told me you’d help with my homework because I couldn’t understand anything and then you just explained a whole other formula to me on purpose! I got a shitty grade after that!”

“That was just a joke!” Suga pouted. 

“I know, that’s why I also really like that side of you. You have the face of an angel but really, you’re a devil in hiding and I love that. Remember that time when you destroyed my kitchen while trying to cook rice and you told my mom it was me? And she believed you? That’s what I’m talking about.”

He snorted at that. He still remembered that night they were studying so late they got hungry at three in the morning. Daichi had been too tired to cook anything and Suga had been willing to try to do something, for once. It didn’t go well at all and his mom wasn’t thrilled with the results. Suga ended up blaming him playfully and he got screamed at. After a good cup of coffee, his mother remembered how bad Suga actually was in a kitchen and apologized to Daichi for scolding him uselessly. It was a good memory, one that didn’t miss to warm Daichi’s heart every time he thought about it. 

“You got to admit, the kitchen incident was funny.”

“Yeah, it was.” Daichi couldn’t stop smiling, lost in his thoughts and memories. Then, he processed what he had just said. _Oh crap._ It had been a while since he had taled to Suga so honestly, especially about what he thought of him, simply because they usually didn’t do that kind of thing. But it felt good, really, to tell him everything like that. The only issue here was the obviousness of his crush. Or maybe it was just his own perception and Suga wouldn’t think much of it. 

“Are you in love with me or something?” he said after a moment.

Those few words broke the little hope Daichi had. 

“Uh, what?” 

Daichi found himself not knowing what to respond to that. Sure, he liked Suga, how could he not? But saying it in his head and saying it out loud were two different things. Except he basically just confessed by recounting what he loved about him. He really wasn’t one for subtlety. 

“Because that was very gay,” Suga said with a devious smile. 

“Shut up,” he groaned, feeling his face reddening.

Suga laughed and he swore, that was the most beautiful sound he ever heard. He wanted to hear him laugh again, wanted to see this smile on his lips again. Wanted to be the reason behind all this newfound happiness. _Stop it._

“Ooh, does the great Daichi have a crush on me? How scandalous!” Suga wiggled his eyebrows, a malicious expression on his face.

The captain hesitated for a moment. He wanted to tell him that yes, he indeed had a crush on him, that it had been months if not years. But could he? Should he? He had no idea. Instead of blurting out words of confirmation, Daichi chose to ask a question. A very obvious question with a very obvious answer but a question nonetheless. 

“And what if I do?”

As soon as the words left his lips, he closed his eyes and moved away from him a little. He didn’t want to see Suga’s shock, didn’t want to feel him tense against his shoulder. _I shouldn’t have said that._

“Then I’d be the happiest man on earth.” 

Suga smiled and grabbed Daichi’s hand to make him move closer again, sliding an arm around his shoulders, his own hand coming to play with Daichi’s hair. It felt good. And when he leaned in to kiss Daichi’s forehead, it felt even better. It felt like he could stay all afternoon right here and never leave. It felt like everything was frozen around them, like Suga was the only thing worth his time.

And maybe he was.


End file.
